Tears from you, from me?
by Rabieskatten
Summary: What are Russia doing in Lithuanias and Swedens room the night after the world congress? And what will he do after locking the door and telling Lithuania he want him to cry? Will Lithuhania end up crying out of pleasure, pain or embarassment?


Lithuania was scared, shocked and so very frightened when he crawled backwards on the bed until the wall stopped him from going farther. Russia was staring at him with his sweet, sly smile and his creepy aura spread out in the air.

The world congress was being held on a fancy hotel. Lithuania had been overjoyed the whole day. Everyone discussed unimportant matters instead of problems like environment or starving the whole day and on the evening they ate some very delicious food from the whole world. Beside the creepy Russia who had insisted on sitting next to him all the time, everything was great. They had to stay the night and he made sure he wasn't going to share the room with Russia.

After having some fun with everyone by playing games like pool and chatting for hours he felt a bit sleepy and decided to go to sleep.

Thought he did asked who he was going to share room with, Russia was now standing before him in the room instead of Sweden. "Why?", he said while he tried to keep the voice from shaking. "You… you aren't the roommate USA promised me. I would like you to get out".

"Why I'm here… you said?", said Russia with his smile. "I just bribed Sweden to share the room with Finland instead of you. It was easy, and very cheap. Those two are like USA and hamburgers, they love each other".

"Did you bribe USA also?"

"You are a smart little boy", Russia said and smirked. "Of course I did. Now you can't get permission from him to share room with another person."

Lithuania swallowed and get up from the bed.

"I'm going to spend the night with Poland, or Sweden and Finland, its okay with everyone else besides you".

Without a word Russia drank a gulp of vodka from the bottle before putting it on the floor and began to undo the neckerchief. Lithuania tried to open the door to get out. He didn't want to spend one more second together with Russia. His heart almost stopped and then began to beat frequently when he found out the door was locked. This was also a part of Russia's plans.

"That's enough. You're going too far, Russia. Give me the key so I can get out of here."

"I'm not going to. Don't you remember what I said on the meeting? I want to see you in really big trouble, and I want to see your crying face. You know I'm not going to leave you alone until I have made you suffer enough".

Lithuania didn't know how to answer and stood there quietly. He heard USA's cheerful voice from the other side of the wall and France's laughing. He wished he could be with them. Even thought he was feeling lonely when they forgot him because of his quiet personality it was much better than having Russia's cold eyes staring at him.

"I-I don't want to fight… I'm barely remembering what I did. It was so long ago and I was young back there. I think you could just… just get over it or something?"

Russia was taking a step forward him and he closed his eyes. He smelled the vodka from Russia's breath when he leaned forward and whispered into his ear;

"Of course I can't forget. I'm thinking about it everyday, every time I see you. I'm thinking about how much I lost and feel so lonely."

"I didn't leave you. I… I just wanted to be my own person, like USA. It's you that are being so angry and you always… pester me, all the time", Lithuania whispered and opened his eyes to look Russia in his eyes. He thought he hated Russia, but having him so close to his body was making him embarrassed in many ways.

"I don't want to fight with you, don't worry".

He twitched when he felt Russia's legs between his legs and his cold fingers under his uniform, caressing his waist.

"What… are you doing?", Lithuania asked with trembling voice while his stomach felt strange, like he was riding a roller coaster and his heart started to beat really fast.

"Do you like it? I can do much more than this…"

Lithuania blushed and felt how he was getting horny from it. That moment he hated his body for reacting that way. He tried to pull away Russia even thought he know he was much stronger. "Stop this immediately", he said and started to feel warm.

"You're blushing", Russia said with a smile before grabbing Lithuania's arm and pulling him against the bed. After throwing him violently against it he sat down right before him and held him arms.

Lithuania was so surprised he couldn't move while Russia in just two seconds put on handcuffs with the hands on his back and started to undo his uniform. He crawled backwards again but it was useless. It was only better for Russia who was done with the shirt and now kissed Lithuania's throat. Russia's clothing felt a little cold against his naked skin. Once again he pulled back Russia and looked down while saying;

"I've had enough of this! You're only messing with me and testing how far you can go without making me angry. I want you to stop!"

Russia answered by slapping him hard in the face and leaning forward against him again.

"I don't want you to resist. If you say something like that again I'm going to hit you. All I want is seeing your crying face. I don't care if it's going to be from humiliation, pleasure or pain… It's you who decides which it's going to be".

Lithuania's cheek burned with pain and he wanted to cry. Instead, he was silent while Russia continued caressing him, kissing him and licking him after taking of the belt and the necktie. It was the first time anyone did that sort of things to him. It felt good. He was embarrassed by thinking it could feel good and he wondered if Russia seriously intended to rape him. It still felt like it was just game to Russia and wished he could just stop and tell him he could go, but he didn't. Instead he started to touch Lithuania's member under his pants.

"Nnn… ah…"

Without thinking he sounded like that and Russia stopped, and looked at him with an amused look on his face.

"You like it that much?"

Scared of what Russia would to if he said no and told him to stop, he nodded silently. His face felt like it was burning and he started to feel strange and dizzy.

"Did you… how long do you planned to do this?"

"Let's see…," Russia said and smiled. "I've had the handcuffs on my pocket for about one months looking for a chance like this. I decided to do it today. Do you feel strange? That's because of that glass of water you had before going to the room, I put some Viagra in it and asked Japan to serve it to you. I think he knew what I was planning but still did it. Some weeks ago Poland also told me about all your sensitive places on your body. That's why I know what you like."

Lithuania felt betrayed by USA, Sweden, Japan, Poland and most of everything, his own body. He was so hard he couldn't even think straight or use violence against Russia. His body wanted to be satisfied so badly.

"I bet you feel betrayed by everyone and lonely… That's exactly how I felt".

Lithuania made up his mind and said;

"Please… I pay you as much as you want if you just let me go".

"That won't do. I won't be satisfied until I've seen you cry, a lot".

Lithuania wondered how Russia could look so calm while doing this to him. He had no choice but letting Russia continue and let out those embarrassing sounds.

"If you sound like that everyone are going to hear...," Russian whispered. "The walls are thin. On the other sides we have USA, France, Japan and Australia. They are going to know how much of a whore you really are by letting me do this kind of things to you… You haven't even hit me yet. It's like you actually wanted me to do this".

"I didn't beg for this".

Russia smirked again like he was getting an idea and stopped touching Lithuania.

"Then, from now you have to tell me what you want me to do".

That felt impossible. Lithuania just kept quiet, waiting for his body to calm down and just be normal again. Several minutes later he felt no difference and thought it must be the Viagra in him. He glanced up at Russia and said;

"I… I want you to take the handcuffs off me. My arms and hands hurt".

"Okay."

"…and stop looking at me. It's… its embarrassing".

"I can't do that", Russia said while taking the handcuffs off. Your body are beautiful, half-naked in your uniform… It's almost as cute as your face, blushing and looking at me with those eyes that tell me you want much more".

It felt so wrong but he was right. He wanted Russia to go all the way. He didn't even know why. It was probably because of the Viagra, and those things Russia said to him. He always liked Russia's voice though it said so evil things.

"Um… errr…"

"Oh, you want me to do something? Just say it, Lithuania."

"I want to… to cum", he said in a low voice and felt so embarrassed and dizzy he thought he was going to faint.

"Say it again, it was too quiet. I didn't really hear anything".

"I want you to make me… to make me cum".

"Beg me for it, and tell me why", Russia said with his sadistic smile.

Tears started to drip down Lithuania's cheeks as he said;

"I want you to make me cum. I'm feeling so horny it makes me crazy".

"I can do that for you", Russia said before taking of Lithuania's pants half-way and started to caress his member with both of his hands. Lithuania covered his face with his hands and cried more. It felt like he couldn't stop. He knew everyone else could hear and tried to do it as quiet as possible. Still he wanted to cry loud as a child to make someone come and rescue him from Russia. Though he knew it would be way to embarrassing if someone saw him in that condition.

"R-Russia…"

"Yes?"

"I want you to kiss me too. Please kiss me… I really want you to do it…"

Russia did as he said and kissed him softly on the lips. It was the first time he kissed him there and he loved it. Russia's lips were unexpectedly soft. He putted his hand on Russia's shoulders and opened up his mouth a bit to let Russia give him an adult kiss as the same time he cum.

Russia stopped kissing him and went to the bathroom, probably to wash his hands. Without his body against his own he suddenly felt very, very lonely. He started to take of his uniform down to his white shirt and his pants while calming down. His face still felt warm when he tied to dry it from tears. He cried a lot. Russia got what he wanted. He wanted him to say some really embarrassing things and cry. He looked up at Russia that came out from the bathroom and picked up the bottle with vodka.

"I'm going to drink some with UK and France", he said with a low voice.

"No!", Lithuania said and tried to stand up but fell backwards at the bed again. "I want you to stay with me".

"Why? Haven't I've been pestering you enough?" he said and took a new gulp of vodka.

"You said I have to tell you what I want you to do. Please do so".

"Are we continuing the game? All right…"

Russia sat down beside him silently.

"I want you to kiss me again".

Russia did what he said and touched him gently while doing it. Lithuania also touched him. With slightly trembling fingers he caressed Russia's smooth skin. He wondered how both his soul and body could be so cold. He stopped kissing him to look him in the face before continuing doing it. As he thought, Russia was no longer smiling.

Russia pulled him back and looked like he wanted to say something.

"What is it?"

"It doesn't feel right… for you to forgiving me for all the things I've done and kiss me that passionate like you actually… are in love with me". He embraced Lithuania before saying; "I'm sorry for growing up to be such a twisted person…"

He was whispering the last sentence tenderly, quietly before crying silently. In the end, it wasn't only Lithuania who cried to due to this event. Russia really had a gentle part.

The two of them lied down on the bed, still embracing each other. Russia fell asleep and Lithuania looked at him, and looked down at his pockets. He couldn't resist letting his hand slip into them and exploring the things inside them. He felt some kind of paper and carefully picked it up to look at it. It was an old photography of him, and another with him and Russia together. The last paper was a letter. It was short and said he was sorry for all the things he'd done to Lithuania and that it was his entire fault even thought he always blamed it other persons. The truth is he always had been suffering from lack of money, love, food, sometimes everything at the same time due to bad luck.

"I know, Russia… I already knew from the start. That's why I let you unite with me", he whispered to the sleeping Russia. "If I can beg you for one more thing, please just be nice to me from now. I'll like you even more that way".

He put the papers on the floor, embraced Russia and fell asleep, feeling better than ever, thinking it was really strange he fell for Russia out of all countries.


End file.
